


The Day Bonnie Bennett Became A Goddess

by PhoenixScribe90



Series: The Legend of the Bennett-Mikaelson Coven [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Characters from The Originals, Depressed Bonnie, F/M, Goddess Is Born, M/M, Pregnant Werewolf, Psychic Bonnie, Vampire Bonnie Bennett, pregnant male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: Months are the Hellfire incident, Bonnie still mourns the death of her love, Enzo. She cremated his body after the burial to have him closer to her.  While she sits in her room, she feels his presence. Her mind floods with an idea, one that will sacrifice one of her best friends.*****“Love, I know you are upset, but they are your friends,” Enzo says, but Bonnie doesn’t hear his love-filled words. He brushes the hair from her face.Bonnie jumps. “Enzo?” She felt his presence in a way Enzo would always push the hair from her happy green eyes.“Bonnie, what’s wrong?” Caroline barges into the room.“Enzo is here,” Bonnie smiles for the first time in weeks. She dashes to her grimoire.





	The Day Bonnie Bennett Became A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> When I talked to a friend about the show, I wanted Bonnie to be mad because she should be mad for all of the times she put herself on the line but was always an afterthought. 
> 
> I will be rewriting the other two stories as well. Please be patient with me.

The beautiful sunshine pierces through the Salvatore Mansion on a beautiful March day. The ideal temperature doesn’t phase Bonnie; she wears a black sweater as she carries a gold urn across the lawn, disregarding the fresh, clean cut kelly green grass as her footsteps leave behind evidence. 

She enters the oversized mansion for two brothers. “Hello?” She closes the door behind her. She places the urn with caution on the end table. She removes her sweater and tosses it on the couch, the article of clothing reveals a black cami-shirt. 

She strolls towards the kitchen ready to use her powers to defend herself if needed. “Is anyone here?” No answer. Once she confirms that she’s safe, she picks up her pace. She glances around the empty kitchen before she sets her destination towards the refrigerator. Nothing in the large see-through interests her, she doesn’t have the energy, will or even an appetite.

“Bonnie?” Caroline’s voice breaks Bonnie’s much needed and sought silence. Bonnie practices a fake smile before Caroline finds her hiding spot. 

“Bon-Bon,” Damon says in a sing-song tone. “We have some bourbon.” Damon’s voice trails closer to the kitchen. “You can drink your sorrows away.”

“Is drinking always your solution?” Caroline bursts through the door. 

Bonnie’s transparent smile doesn’t fool Caroline. She dashes over to hug her best friend. Bonnie sacrifices her life and happiness on a repeated basis, and time and time again loses. Maybe her mother was right when you intertwine your life with vampires, you lose _everything_. 

Bonnie now understand Matt’s distant behavior after the Hellfire crisis. Bonnie flashes back to when she was a vampire hunter, a small part of her misses the moment. **Why did the thoughts haunt? These are her best friends that she wants to kill. Why did she befriend these friends in the first place?**

“Are you okay?” Caroline breaks the too-long hug. 

“Let me see,” Bonnie displays a forced smile. “Your husband killed my fiancee, by the way, has been screwed by his own family and not one, but _both_ Salvatore brothers! Oh, and I was stupid enough to care about saving the one Salvatore brother because he was my ‘best’ friend.” Bonnie spins on her stiletto heel and walks towards the door. She pauses. “So, yeah, I’m fine.”

Bonnie leaves the room filled with tension and guilt that grows as fast as mold. She wanted the blame to eat them from the inside out. Damon has lived way too long, and Caroline will live for eternity with the knowledge that Bonnie in this moment of time hates them. Bonnie climbs three steps.

“Bonnie,” Elena calls for her best friend. 

Bonnie pauses her trip to her room. She doesn’t turn around. “Elena, please, I don’t want to say things that I won’t regret,” Bonnie smiles. “I do.” Bonnie returns to the living room and stares Elena in the eye. Damon and Caroline entered the room. _Uh-Oh!_ Uh-Oh was too weak of a word for the situation.

“I know you are grieving, but so are the rest of us,” Elena says. Damon inaudibly tells Elena to shut up, which he never does. Ever. 

Bonnie releases a few chuckles before her face turns serious. Caroline and Damon can’t move. Elena just pissed off one of the most powerful beings in the house at the moment, and no one could protect her. 

“You are grieving?” Bonnie starts. “I don’t give a fucking rat’s ass if you are grieving Stefan. I mean his sacrifice is the least he could do since Katherine coming here was because of your Bitch-of-a-husband and his brother came here in the first place. Then Caroline got compelled by Damon to pretty much do his bitch-work for another woman!” Bonnie laughs. “My grandmother died to help you bastards, I died three times, but no one mourned me!”

“Yes, we did!” Caroline interjects. 

“For all five days,” Bonnie snaps. “You two didn’t even notice I died before I became the anchor. Then let us talk about when the Other Side collapsed...”

“We got your crazy-ass ancestor to bring you back,” Damon says. 

Bonnie slow claps. “Yes, you did.” Bonnie takes a seat on the couch.

“After you revived Silas,” Damon chimes. 

“Who wanted the cure for Elena?” Bonnie crosses her legs. “Besides, no one seemed to have an objection while we searched for it! Which we would have never needed to if your dusty-ass never came to this town in the first place!” Bonnie clears her throat. The room is silent for a moment. “Where was I? Oh yeah. When I risked my life to bring everyone back for the Other Side, no one thought for a moment, ‘what’s going to happen to Bonnie when this shit implodes’?” Bonnie stares at the unlit fireplace. “No, it was torn for Damon not coming back. Happiness for Tyler coming back. But no tears for Bonnie dying, again.”

Bonnie exits the room for the bottle of brown liquor. “I’m not blaming the first death on anyone but me. I wanted to save Jeremy for myself.” She takes a huge gulp. “I almost forgot! You killed my mother and turned her into a vampire!” 

“Elijah threatened that Elena was going to die if we didn’t stop Esther’s channeling of your ancestors!” Damon’s anger grows.

“I’m sorry; I may not have a close relationship with my mother, but her life is just as important as Elena’s, why the fuck didn’t you call me?! You call me for anything else with regards to save all your lives, but not when it comes to Bonnie’s mother; she’s not important.”

“We had to stop the spell,” Damon explains. 

“They were _Bennett_ Ancestors, we could have asked them to end the connection!” Bonnie screams. “But no, another one of my relatives die.”

“I get it, we bad-you good,” Damon rolls his eyes. 

Bonnie glares towards Damon, Damon holds his head due to the sudden increase of pain banging against his skull. 

“You know, doing that spell requires no concentration from me anymore,” Bonnie takes another gulp of the liquid courage, no, not courage but boldness. “I could write an entire grimoire and kill you turtle slow.”

Blood leaks from Damon’s human eyes, ears, and nose. Pain-filled screams loud enough to fill the mansion gave Bonnie too much glee. 

“Bonnie, stop,” Caroline commands. Bonnie turns her head towards her best friend. “No.”

“Please,” Elena begs. 

“Because you said ‘please,’” Bonnie says high pitched. “No.”

“I’m sorry,” Damon apologizes. 

“Enzo, are you alive?” Bonnie gets up and looks through the rooms of the lower floor. “Mom, is that you? Come in.” Bonnie jogs towards the front door. “Grams, Dad, are you guys alive?” Bonnie smiles and then in the same instance frown. “No? I guess your sorry means nothing. Just words.”

“I know you are pissed at us, but please, stop,” Elena’s tear-stained face stares at her best friend. 

Bonnie waves her hand and Damon catches his breath, Elena wastes no time to make sure he’s safe. Bonnie rolls her eyes. “Typical.”

Bonnie struts towards the staircase. She glares at everyone in the room and continues up the stairs. Bonnie enters her temporary bedroom. Beautiful posters and postcards of Paris fill the white walls. 

“Incendia,” Bonnie whispers and the scented candles on the dresser ignite, a few moments later, Vanilla Cupcake aroma fills the temporary escape from the rest of the house.

She smiles at a black and white picture of Enzo in Italy, from the early 1900’s, next to the candle. Her finger grazes the photo. A tear falls on the photo. She places the picture to the right side of her chest and releases a much-needed cry. His death hasn’t sunk in until that moment, she even cremated him, but that picture made her realize that it was the only reminder of Enzo.

A knock on the wooden door interrupts her mourning, she releases one last sob and places the picture back in its place. The second knock seems urgent. She grunts as she rises from the bed. She swings open the door. 

“What?” She struggles to contain her anger. Her red eyes and tear-soaked face stares at the man who ruined her life time and time again. 

“You shouldn’t be up here by yourself,” Damon says with his raspy voice filled with sorrow. 

“As opposed to being with people who give two shits about me?” Bonnie asks. “No, thanks.” 

She uses her magic to push Damon away from the door, and she slams it shut. She returns to her bed and hugs the pillow. There’s nothing anyone can say to make her feel better. 

Another knock on the door angers her. She storms towards the door but doesn’t open.

“Damon, if you don’t leave me alone, I will set you on fire,” Bonnie yells through the door. 

“If I want to be on fire, I could just take off my daylight ring,” Caroline jokes. 

Bonnie rolls her eyes and opens the door. Elena and Caroline bear gifts of vodka, mixers, and cheese covered snacks. 

“Before Caroline says something to make us laugh, I have something I wanted to say,” Elena says. “Bonnie, you have valid points about the way we have taken your love and empathy for granted. I can’t imagine the agony you feel right now, but I want to help as much as I can.”

“You have saved us too many times, even at the cost of your life, one too many times,” Caroline chimes. “We do appreciate you, but we get too wrapped up in our drama that we don’t show it. That changes.”

“Thank you for your appreciation, but at the current moment, they are on the floor.” Bonnie closes the door. 

“Love, I know you are upset, but they are your friends,” Enzo says, but Bonnie doesn’t hear his love-filled words. He brushes the hair from her face. 

Bonnie jumps. “Enzo?” She felt his presence in a way Enzo would always push the hair from her happy green eyes. 

“Bonnie, what’s wrong?” Caroline barges into the room. 

“Enzo is here,” Bonnie smiles for the first time in weeks. She dashes to her grimoire. 

“Honey, Enzo is dead,” Caroline fights Bonnie for her spell book. 

“Caroline, get the fuck off!” Bonnie extends her hand and throws her into the wall. 

“Bonnie!” Elena calls as she tends to Caroline. “What the hell?”

“She got in my way,” Bonnie extinguish the scented candles. “Enzo wouldn’t be dead if it wasn’t for Stefan,“ Bonnie retrieves a blue candle from her closet. ”Incendia,” she lights the other candles first and the blue one last. “We had plans to get married in Paris, and I may have found a way to make that happen.”

Elena was filled in about Enzo when she woke from the magical coma Kai put on them five years before. Elena’s heart shattered when she found out what happened to Enzo. She understood Bonnie’s anger and her determination to bring back the one person that didn’t abandon her when she was on the run from the Armory. 

Bonnie’s words stab Caroline’s ears. She knows that Bonnie is in grief, but how much longer can they allow her to use that as an excuse. Stefan made a horrible decision, and it cost Enzo his life, but Stefan lost his life when he made sure Katherine was dead when the hellfire sends her back to hell. 

“Where would Enzo even be?” Caroline grunts as she stands. “The Other Side doesn’t exist.”

“Before the other side, supernatural creatures and humans were in the same plane,” Bonnie explains. 

“Yeah, and when Silas cheated on Qetsyiah, she created the other side to keep him and Amara apart,” Elena explains. 

“Right, the supernatural creatures and the humans are in the same afterlife plane,” Bonnie says. 

“That makes sense,” Caroline says. “How will you reach the human plane? I thought witches were not allowed to access that afterlife.”

“It’s not that we aren’t allowed, but it will take lots of mystical energy to access it,” Bonnie says. “According to my grimoire, I need the energy of a Rebirth Candle and an ongoing spell.”

“What about a vampire and doppelgänger?” Elena glances at Caroline. 

“Exactly, Caroline is technically a walking spell and you were created by nature to maintain balance when Katherine turned,” Bonnie squeals. “I can bring Enzo _and_ Stefan home.”

“You would save Stefan, even after what happened with Enzo?” Caroline smiles. 

“Yes, but only because I am draining all of the magic from you.”

“All of the magic?” Elena and Caroline ask in unison. 

“The reason humans are cut off from the supernatural because nature needed a way to protect dead humans from living supernatural creatures,” Bonnie explains. “Nature hides the human afterlife from witches, but you can get there with lots of magic and the proper spell.”

“All of the magic?” Caroline repeats. 

“Yes, the spirit magic will unravel itself from you,” Bonnie says with guilt. “You need to channel an undead human since you were human before turning...” Bonnie trails off. 

“This will kill me?” Caroline's voice drips with worry.

“No, I am going to bring your human soul back with me.”

“How?”

“My grams explained that there's a tether between the living and the dead for vampires.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I remember when I went to the other side to get Elena when she transitioned, she wasn’t fully dead but wasn’t alive neither; her soul remained between the living and the dead,” Bonnie explains.

“I remember feeling someone pulling me, but I couldn’t see them,” Elena says. 

Bonnie nods. “Yes, you couldn’t see me because you weren’t fully dead, but I could touch you because you weren’t fully alive when I went to the other side.”

“So, you mean I’m also in the afterlife, but how come I can’t see it?” Caroline folds her arms in confusion. 

“You are undead, only the truly dead can see the afterlife,” Bonnie smiles. “You are alive because of magic, but dead because Katherine took your life.”

“How would this spell work?” Caroline’s voice shakes with terror and fear. “I have two kids that need me.”

“The expression triangle,” Bonnie says. “The darkness never left the Earth as my mom warned.”

“Bonnie, last time you used this magic, you weren’t yourself,” Elena says. “This is dangerous; we have to find a different way.”

“That’s the only type of magic that used as an ingredient besides Caroline’s energy.”

“What are you going to do?” Elena asks. 

“Drop the veil that separates us from the dead.”

“What do I need to do?” Caroline asks. 

Bonnie draws three circles outside of a spell seal on the ground, orders Damon to bring salt. She instructs Damon where to place the salt. She seals Caroline in the middle. 

“I’m going to the three points of the triangle to link them again.”

“I’m going with you,” Damon volunteers.

“Fine, but I’m driving,” Bonnie says as she holds the keys to Enzo’s favorite car.

Bonnie arrives at the first location where the humans died. She inspects the charred remains of the building. The area still smells of burned flesh and wood. 

“Five years passed and it still smells like death,” Damon says. “Thank God I’m human, I can only imagine the stench if I had a supernatural sniffer.”

“We need to go home,” Bonnie says as an idea flows through her head. 

“We drove all the way here, Bon, you can’t be getting cold feet,” Damon says. 

“No, this is the perfect spot for the spell. The energy here will be enough to charge the spell.”

“I guess that makes sense?” Damon questions.

Bonnie gathers everyone and informs them of the plan, and revisits the other two death sites: the forest where the witches died and the cellar where the hybrids died. Then she arrives at the house. 

Damon clears a space for Bonnie with little respect to the bones of the burned humans. She recreates a different seal. This seal has a triangle in the middle and the symbols for “human,” “witch,” and “beast.” She redraws the three circles outside of the seal. 

“Caroline,” Bonnie calls. “Are you ready?” Bonnie does not smile. Her voice is flat and severe. 

Caroline sighs. “As I’ll ever be.”

Bonnie sets candles outside of the triangle within the seal. She flexes her palms to the ceiling, and the candles ignite. 

“Phasmatos tribum, dona mihi aditum mortuis,” she chants. 

The flames on the candle turn black. Black and blue flames consume the salt on the circle and seals. Caroline desiccates and then the black flames consume her body. Her ashes remain in the seal, but whispers flow throughout the house. 

Blood seeps through Bonnie’s eyes, nose, and mouth, but she continues the chant. The black flames extinguish, and the veil is down. Enzo and Caroline look at Bonnie. 

“Enzo,” Bonnie cries. Bonnie embraces Enzo. 

“Love this is very dangerous,” Enzo says. “I would never have wanted you to do this for me.” 

“Very,” Bonnie’s Grams smiles. “But that’s Bonnie for you.”

“Grams,” Bonnie hugs her too.

“Hi, Bonnie,” she glances at Bonnie. 

“I can bring you back too.”

“Am I invisible?” Bonnie’s appears into the room.

“Dad,” Bonnie allows the tears to fall down her face.

“I love you so much, and I miss you, Bonnie, but we can’t allow you to bring us all back.”

“What are you talking about?” Bonnie asks. “Of course I can,” she states as-a-matter-of-factly. 

“We know you have the power, but as your grandmother, I can’t watch as you slowly die.”

“What are you talking about?” Bonnie asks. “I feel fine.”

“If your friends could see us, they would be talking to us too,” Bonnie’s father says. 

“Bonnie!” Elena screams. 

“You need to hurry and complete your spell,” Grams says. 

“You aren’t going to stop me this time?” Bonnie asks. 

“I’m going to help,” Sheila smiles. “Rudy, when we start the spell you need to hold on to Caroline.”

“Sheila, I can’t leave you here.”

“For this spell to work, you need a witch that passed,” Shiela explains. “I have to act like a door between the living and here.”

“There’s a way to save you, right?” Caroline asks. 

“I could always recreate the other side,” Qetsyiah’s voice trails through the building. “But then I have no one to anchor it,” Qetsyiah says. 

“Why would you want to help?” Bonnie folds her arms. She knows that everyone wants to use a witch’s power for their own and quite frankly, she’s sick of it. The Gods or Ancestors gave her the power. 

“I need you to recreate the other side, Bonnie,” Qetsyiah smiles. 

“I will find a different way,” Bonnie rolls her eyes. 

“Fine, don’t ever see your grandmother again,” Qetsyiah taunts. 

“She’s been great without me for half a decade, she will be just fine,” Sheila defends. 

Qetsyiah shrugs. Red color begins to seep through the black flames. 

“Look what I just did,” Qetsyiah smiles. “I lowered the life of the candle. It’s going to die soon, and all of this is for naught.”

Bonnie glances at the candle. Panic cascades in her mind, her heart drums against her chest. 

“Bonnie, keep calm,” Rudy says. “If she used magic to decrease the candle’s life, then...”

“I can extend it,” Bonnie says. 

“You think your magic is stronger than mines?” Qetsyiah laughs. “Please try.”

“I don’t need magic to defeat you,” Bonnie smiles. She scans Qetsyiah’s mind. 

“A staring contest?” Rudy says.

“No,” Sheila says. “Bonnie has a different power. It’s how she can perform spells with the strength of a coven. She utilizes the ancestors' power in a way that no other witch ever could, not even her,” her gaze points to Qetsyiah.

Bonnie forces Qetsyiah to break the spell on the candle. Qetsyiah stares in shock. 

“What the hell did you do to me?” Qetsyiah asks. “Witches can’t be compelled.”

“By vampires, but their minds are still of human nature.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Qetsyiah chuckles as she kneels to the ground.

“What the hell is going on?” Bonnie asks. “Why are you kneeling?”

“Your type of power was just that of legend,” Qetsyiah rises. “There was rumors of a witch goddess. She had access to the psychic and earthbound plane.”

“But that is only a legend,” Sheila says. “Are you saying that Bonnie could be her?” 

“We have an ancestor older than us; she passed down her power to one of us,” Qetsyiah voice breaks. “I always thought it was me because I created an entire afterlife, but while I was on the other side, I watched you practice spells that require years of practice, but you did them on a whim. You harnessed the powers of expression without corruption.”

“It corrupted me for a while; I couldn’t handle all of the power. I rejected the ancestors.”

“I mean you didn’t seek more of it, you didn’t kill for it,” Qetsyiah explained. “You even died for Jeremy Gilbert. No one who has ever used Expression for the gain of others, or retained their sanity.”

Bonnie takes another glance at the candle. Blue begins to seep through the black flames. 

“What does that mean?” Bonnie points. 

“The spell is at its peak power,” Qetsyiah explains. 

“Peak power?” Bonnie asks. 

“Meaning the amount of energy used is more than enough, you won’t need your grandmother to anchor the spell,” Qetsyiah says. “She can go with you.”

Bonnie smiles and hugs her father and grandmother. “You guys are coming home.”

“I can’t wait to witness your eyes glow when you see Paris, Love,” Enzo reappears with Caroline and Stefan. “I have planned this the very moment the armory was after us.” 

“I didn’t even notice you were gone,” Bonnie admits. “I’m such a horrible fiancé.”

“Don’t worry, love; you can make it up to me later.”

“I wish we can have children, Enzo.”

“Likewise, but vampires can’t reproduce.”

An idea strikes the front of Bonnie’s brain, she turns to Qetsyiah and invades her mind for the spell for the cure. Once she retrieves the information, she glances at Enzo.

“I can cure you,” Bonnie pauses. She was afraid to finish the rest of her thoughts. Doubt and anxiety reach up for her heart and drags it down to an abyss that she never felt before. “If you want.”

“Bonnie, I would do anything to be with you, but,” Enzo pauses. His face is serious. Bonnie hold back the tears in her eyes and cries from her throat. “Wouldn’t that require a lot of magic?”

Bonnie chest loosens, and air fills her lungs. “I can channel myself, my psychic abilities.”

“Bonnie,” Caroline interrupts. “Thank you. I liked being almost indestructible, but I miss having a normal life.”

Stefan stares at Enzo and then Bonnie. His guilt keeps him silent. There’s no way to apologize for ripping someone’s heart out. He searches his brain for something to say. 

“Enzo,” Stefan says.

“Mate, I know how Cade works, I forgave you,” Enzo smiles, then he frowns. “If you ever think about hurting Bonnie again, don’t! If you had harmed her, your guilt would have been nothing compared to the misery I would have caused.”

A smile creeps across Bonnie’s face; she loves when Enzo defends her. Then she smiles at Stefan and Caroline. 

“I forgive you, Stefan,” Bonnie says. She embraces Stefan. “It’s fine.” She wipes Stefan’s tears with her sweater. 

“Thanks,” Stefan says. “Both of you.”

“Are you ready for us to go back?” Rudy asks. 

“Yes,” Bonnie says. 

Qetsyiah raises her hand and sends all of them back to the living world. Caroline, Bonnie, and Enzo are the only ones in the room. 

“What happened to Stefan?” Caroline asks. 

“Where are Grams and Dad?”

“We buried my Grams and Dad, so probably back into their bodies,” Enzo says. Enzo sighs. He embraces Bonnie. He brings Bonnie’s lips to his and expresses his need for his future wife through a kiss. 

“I missed you,” Bonnie says. She doesn’t let him return his thoughts; instead, she kisses him.

"We need to get them,” Elena suggests. “Also, Enzo is naked, and now we see how he keeps Bonnie happy.” 

Everyone has an “Oh shit” moment.

After a few hours, everyone was unearthed and uncrypted. Bonnie spends numerous and countless nights, days, even months finding the ingredients to the cure. She adjusted the spell’s function. She didn’t want vampires coming after Enzo seeking the same mortality relief.

Bonnie holds a syringe filled with the blood. Ever since the Augustines experimented on him, Enzo hasn’t been a fan of things that can pierce his vampire skin. He stares as Bonnie’s free hand rolls up his left sleeve to his shoulder, exposing his triceps. 

“Can’t I just drink it?” Enzo voice shakes as Bonnie inches the needle close to his arm. 

Bonnie stops and smiles at Enzo. “Are you scared of a little needle?”  
“Ever since the ‘50s,” Enzo never takes his eye off the worse instrument in the world. 

“I will give you a lollipop when this is over and done,” Bonnie chuckles. 

“I want cherry and the one with the gum,” Enzo says in a flat tone.

As Enzo is distracted by the conversation, Bonnie had already finished giving him the cure. She removes the needle from his arm and places it on the table. 

“Was that so bad?” Bonnie unrolls the sleeve.

“Yes,” Enzo mock cries. “The agony and pain, my poor arm. It will never heal.” 

Bonnie releases a chuckle. "You are doing too much."

“You love it!” Enzo pulls Bonnie into his personal space. “What happens now.”

“Take off your ring and put your arm...” Before Bonnie could finish her request, Enzo jumps into the sunlight. “Lorenzo!” Bonnie refrains from using his full name on a day-to-day basis, but this was a great time as she is pissed. 

Enzo doesn’t burn. He double checks to see if he’s human by taking the syringe and slicing his palm. He bleeds but doesn’t heal. Happiness crashes over Enzo. 

“I’m human,” then fear strikes. “Will I have consumption?”

Bonnie gazes with confusion written over her face. “TB?”

“Yes, that’s the disease I died from before I turned,” Enzo steps away from Bonnie. 

“I’m pretty sure when you died; the disease died with you,” Bonnie inches closer. Enzo backs away. “Enzo, you’ve been acting weird the entire hour you have been alive. Talk to me!” She commands. 

“I didn’t think this would ever happen, and now that it is, I’m scared. I haven’t been human in almost a hundred years,” Enzo holds back sobs. “Last time I was human, my family abandoned me for being the runt of the litter. It was nice being close to invincible.”

“Well, you don’t have vampirism, but you have me,” Bonnie smiles. She gives Enzo the kiss that she wanted to give to him since he died. 

“Bonnie Bennett-St. John,” He winks at Bonnie. Enzo fireman carries a giggle-filled Bonnie towards her bedroom. “We should begin to look for our place. You can be quite loud.”

“Me?” Bonnie giggles as Enzo nuzzles her neck. 

*****

Five Years Later

Bonnie gives birth to two boys, Lorenzo Jr, and Rudy St. John-Bennett. Bonnie smiles as she glances through her wedding book, two years ago she would have never thought she would be married to Enzo. As Bonnie places the book back on the nook with the other photos of their family, Enzo caresses his wife.

“Of all of the milestones in my long life,” Enzo kisses the back of her neck. “You and the children are still the best.” 

“The destination was perfect,” Bonnie says. “New Orleans, beautiful scenery and the ambiance was magical, felt at home.”

“You also met a few new friends: a witch, werewolf, and a human.”

“They have names, babe,” Bonnie chuckle. 

“Davina, Josh, and Aiden,” Enzo rolls his eyes. “How can I forget when they call you every two hours?”

“Davina wants to make sure that their move to Mystic Falls is perfect. Especially, since Aiden is pregnant.”

“How is that possible?” Enzo asks.

“I guess that’s one of the ways nature maintains the balance with gay supernatural creatures,” Bonnie shrugs.

“Okay, but explain that nice girl with a Mikaelson?”

“I don’t think that ancestors can explain that one,” Bonnie laughs. “He wasn’t hesitant with taking the cure. He’s excited about being a witch again. He wants to exchange knowledge, and start a coven for shunned and abandoned witches.” 

“Are you going to do it?” Enzo asks. “I know the history you have with his family.”

“Well, our kids are witches, they need a coven,” Bonnie pulls Enzo to the couch. “You know the burden I faced when I practiced magic without one. No one to lean on, but my grams and my mother.”

“How is your mother these days?” Enzo takes a sniff of the Vanilla scented lotion she wore quite often. He loves Bath and Body works in the winter. He gets to smell cupcakes on his wife all the time, made sure he got plenty to last for the year.

Bonnie’s departure causes a brief slap of coldness when she jaunts to the wooden mail holder. She flashes a thick envelope. “According to this letter, her and Jesse are on a mission to protect humans from supernatural creatures, and that she supports my idea of starting my own. Maybe she will join.”

“You are an amazing woman, wife, mother, and friend,” Enzo smiles with the glee of a child on Christmas morning. “You were able to cure Caroline, me, and your mother of vampirism.”

“Don’t forget, I did bring Jeremy back to life, escaped a prison world, didn’t cure Caroline, but I did make her human, bought back her mother, resurrected an entire coven--with some help from the ancestors.”

“Not to mention, saved an entire town from Hellfire,” Enzo adds on. “Fucking Hellfire! The shit is hotter than actual fire.”

Bonnie does a superheroine pose. “I am an amazing person.”

A knock on the door interrupts their alone time from the children, that is with their great-grams for summer. Enzo jogs to the door, but not before he ensures a pregnant Bonnie is comfortable. The knocks turn to BANGS. 

“Bloody hell!” Enzo yells. “Coming!”

“Hurry up!” Aiden yells. “My back is killing me!”

Enzo swings the door open. Aiden pushes his way through the full doorway, well Enzo. Enzo collects the bags from Josh; Kol and Davina carry more luggage from the car. 

“Sorry,” Davina says. “Aiden had to use the bathroom.”

“No worries,” Enzo smiles. “Welcome to our home.”

“You had this built?” Kol asks. 

“Yes,” Enzo smiles with pride. He still had--has tons of funds left over from his family’s, the St. John’s, trust. When his cousin died, he was the only St. John alive, he inherited The Armory and about a few hundred million dollars. 

He built several houses and rented them to different people and made their three vacation homes: Paris, New Orleans, and Hawaii. The house they currently reside in a three-story Victorian house with more than enough rooms for an extra playroom, a spell room, and two offices, and rooms for four additional people, with a wrap around porch, and many windows for natural light--Bonnie’s idea. 

The inside has more of contemporary design. Enzo’s idea, since Bonnie got to design the exterior. The colors match the light grey exterior. Enzo spared no expense for his first home. 

The living room contains a grey couch with grey and white pillows. The coffee table is glass, and the TV is 56”. The entertainment center has spell books on one side and DVDs on the other. 

The dining room is the same color grey as the living room. The table and chairs match the wall color. The black China Cabinet with glass doors, custom made, sits near the wall of the entrance. The dining room is pretty simple compared to how the kitchen will be. Enzo is particular about the way he wants the kitchen to look. Bonnie wants to wait until the babies are born to complete the project. 

Davina finishes her tour of the house. “This how is beautiful, the outside matches the feel of the town, but is modern.”

“Enzo’s idea for the interior,” Bonnie smiles. 

“Bonnie’s for the exterior,” Enzo kisses his wife. 

“Can we see the upstairs?,” A drained Aiden asks. “I’m exhausted. Carrying Rosza twins has been a delight, but also have you seen my husband’s huge head!”

Josh rolls his eyes. “You were the one screaming...”

“They don’t need to hear what I screamed in the heat of passion, Josh.”

Josh clears his throat. “I am going to keep it PG for the babies’ sake.”

Enzo collects Aiden’s bags and leads Aiden upstairs. “Coming up?” Aiden asks Josh. Josh nods and joins his husband upstairs. 

“We don’t have to rush about the new coven,” Kol comes downstairs in sweatpants and wet hair. 

“Kol,” Davina is amazed by the vampire swiftness that he didn’t have when he disappeared from the room. “When did you go upstairs?”

“My love,” Kol kisses Davina’s forehead. “Not important.”

“Can we talk about that once the babies are born?” Bonnie asks. “Oh. Enzo set up the nurseries for the Boys’ twins and my baby girl. Did you see them?”

 

*****

Several Days Later

The world’s sunshine finally makes sense and Spring didn’t resemble winter anymore. Bonnie stares out the window as she finishes the tea. Sleepy Davina stumbles in and pours herself a cup of coffee. Bonnie chuckles at the disheveled sight that is the attractive young woman. Her hair looks as if she had a great night and the clothes she wears are Kol’s. 

“Good night?” Bonnie jokes. 

“Kol got baby fever,” Davina snickers. “Let me help you carry that stuff.”

Davina collects sandwiches and condiments and places them on a serving tray. “Anything else?”

“I have the tea,” Bonnie says.

“You should...” Davina studies Bonnie’s face. “Right, I’ll let you handle that.”

The two females walk with the food into the dining room. Aiden grabs three sandwiches before she even places the tray on the table. By the time the others grabbed their first sandwich, Aiden was on the third. 

Nap time is over. 

Enzo exits the dining room and attends to his fussy twins. Davina glances at Enzo playing with the twins. Bonnie notices her distraction. 

“You and Kol will get there one day,” Bonnie smiles. “Until two years ago, he didn’t think it was an option to have a family,” Bonnie comforts Davina. “Let him enjoy his humanity.”

Bonnie and Davina glance at one another before they accompany Enzo and the twins. Aiden waddles into the living room followed by his adorable husband. They all gather together to take a selfie. Bonnie sends the pictures to all of her friends. She lights a cupcake scented candle. Enzo smiles when the scent strikes his nose. 

“My favorite,” Enzo says. 

Everyone’s attention is on the twins until a crow flies into the living room window. Blood drips from the dead crow. Bonnie and Davina inspect the crow. Davina whispers a spell and ancestor whispers fill the large family room. 

“We need to begin that search now,” Bonnie warns. “Like this instant!”


End file.
